Throughout a typical home dwelling, doors use one of a non-lockable latchbolt, lockable latchbolt, or latchbolt/deadbolt arrangement operated by one or more keys and/or a door knob. These arrangements require the full use of at least one hand to lock, unlock and/or unlatch (i.e., open) the door. This can present problems for the elderly, the handicapped or anyone with limited use of their hands when it is time to unlock or unlatch a door. Accordingly, a variety of keyless electromechanical door locks have been developed over the years. However, the devices available can be very expensive and generally require the complete removal of existing door lock mechanisms or substantial modifications thereof. They also do not allow for hands-free unlatching of a door so that it can be pushed open without, for example, the turning of a doorknob.